Mood
by kymchee
Summary: Z was born peculiar. It took time for him to find out, but he joins a group of other peculiars after running away. Only thing is, his peculiarity and interests may have better plans than to make friends with them...


Name: Z

Peculiarity: Born a semi-demon

From: ???

Age: 18

Name: Maximillion

Peculiarity: Can transform into anything

From: ???, Arizona

Age: 20

Name: Chloe

Peculiarity: Can transform into anyone she sees and can be invisible for a limited amount of time

From: ???

Age: 15

Name: Ella

Peculiarity: Can see infrared and ultraviolet along with sound waves

From: London, England

Age: 19

XxX

I never fit in. And trust me, I've tried. People never accepted me for who I was, and my parents never really cared for me. I would bring some shit to school. Guns, knives, maybe a few other things. For me, this was normal, but for others, this was an issue. I'd been suspended more than most kids. I've never cared for others' well being, being a danger to anyone around me. My mother left one day, not saying goodbye or anything. It never affected me as I wasn't all that close to her. But my father. Jesus, he became an alcoholic and a druggie. He would mostly hit me every night for no damn reason. But one night, that's when everything changed. I suddenly felt a surge of power and hatred wash over me. I don't exactly remember what had happened, but we both freaked out. Neither one of us knew what to do. From what I know, I tested this out on some kids at school. What I had learned made me a hell raiser to be dealt with. I could control people's body's without them knowing, raise the dead, and so much more. It was a fun time, that is, before Miss Peregrine found me and took me under her wing (a bit more literal there). I saw other kids with her, but I hated talking to people. And they'd agreed with me, at least for the time being. It took a while to get there, but when we did, a tall house stood before us. "Where are we?" One kid asked. A girl with fiery orange hair had approached us. "Why, this is Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children." She responded. "Why're we here?" I asked pointing to the four of us. "You are all peculiar." She said. "And what the hell does that mean?" I continued to ask. She looked shocked as if I had done something wrong. "It means you can do something normal humans cannot do," She started, "And foul and vulgar language is not allowed in the house." I didn't respond and walked passed her as if the conversation hadn't even happened. I saw everyone staring at me as I walked by them. I wondered why they were staring. Then I realized that my eyes had turned red and my mouth was dripping blood. I quickly fixed myself before entering the empty house. The house was larger than I had anticipated, having two floors and a basement.

I walked around, finding many rooms and a kitchen and dining room. Someone had walked behind me and tapped my shoulder. Before I could turn around, the person started speaking. "I'm Olive." She said. I faced her. She was the orange haired girl who had told me about peculiarities. "What do you want?" I said in my usual sarcastic, upset sounding voice. "I was just asking what your peculiarity was." She said, fear present in her voice. "Are you sure? I don't wanna scare you more." I asked her for permission. She looked a bit more confused now. "Yes," Was all she said. I found someone else walking around the house. I focused on their body and mind. I relaxed a bit knowing I was in control now. I used my arms to direct the movements they made and moved my mouth without talking to make them speak. I made the safe move and didn't hurt anyone with this. I could hurt them, but I don't know 'em yet. I freed him of my ability, not knowing what had happened to them. I turned to them to see she had a look of shock on her face once again. "Y-y-you did that?" She panicked. I looked her dead in the eye. "Yup." I responded. "Okay," She said, "But why did you have red eyes and blood dripping from your mouth?" She asked. I hated talking about the side effects of this. "To put it safely, I have cravings to control people, to get blood. Just one of the perks." I said. I knew she wanted to leave, I could see it in her eyes. I've become a master of body language at this point. "I'm gonna go with Fee and Claire out in the back. Wanna meet them?" She asked. Though I didn't want to really meet them, the thought of being around Olive was pleasing to me. She was charming, beautiful, that hair, and she was much more of an interesting person than me.

I followed her to the back of the house where to youngins were seated with dolls in hand. 'Oh fuck me.' I thought. I hated dolls, almost as much as people, almost. They had confused looks on their faces. "Who's that?" One asked. They worried about something about me. "This here is um... what's your name?" She asked, whispering the last part. "Z. My name's Z." I said out loud. "Oh. This is Claire and I'm Fiona, or Fee for short." The other said. "So what can you do?" Claire asked. "Are you sure? I already scared Olive over here." I said. The looks on their faces was a concerned but needy look. I looked at Olive and she nodded in return. I focused on her body and mind. I tried as much as I could, but I had overthrown my self. "What happened?" Fiona asked. "I-I don't know." I responded. I could use it on anybody, but when it came to Olive, I couldn't do it. Why? What held me back? No, no, no! It can't be. I know what's going on. I'm in love. I can't be. But it only makes sense. She's the most beautiful, intelligent, stunning woman I've ever met. The thought of me falling for anyone in that matter makes me want to gag. I caught myself staring at her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relax myself. "You okay?" Olive asked. "Yeah. I'm fine," I responded, "I just need to lie down for a bit." And at that, I left them to their own business. I ran into another one of the peculiars. He was pretty pissed off at me. Why? I had no idea. I hadn't even met him yet. "Look, I won't let you get in my way," He said, "I've spent months upon months being sweet to her and I will make her mine." What the hell was he talking about? "What are you talkin' 'bout?" I asked, but questions seemed pointless. "You know what I mean. Olive. She's mine. You shouldn't even waste your time trying." He continued. "Seriously, what in the blue blazes are you talking about?" I questioned, "Why do you care whether or not if I care about her or not?" "Because I fucking love her." He quietly yelled through gritted teeth. "Didn't you see how I talked to her? I tried to dismiss her as fast as possible. I talk to her as if she's nothing." I argued. "It doesn't matter. Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Her." He yelled, particularly the last few words. He left, rudely pushing past me to see her.

XxX

It was dinner time in the peculiar home. We gathered around a table in the room, everyone seeming to have a preferred seat. I wasn't all that hungry, but I ate as not to be rude. I didn't take a lot, but not none either. Miss Peregrine said a round of introductions was a must. So we went around the table stating names and peculiarities. Some of them were amazing, like Emma's and Olive's. Emma could summon fire, while Olive can fly, to an extreme. I wasn't allowed to demonstrate unfortunately. Dinner finished and we left the room while some stayed back to help clean. Olive was vigorously trying to grab my attention, but I left her there, alone. I didn't want to leave her, I more of had to. Enoch slowly walked up to her, sticking his tongue out before he got to her. I suddenly felt guilty for letting her be with him. I knew he was going to use her, but who knows. Maybe he does really care. Or maybe he wants both Olive and I suffer. Whatever it was, I didn't trust him. He seemed like a bad guy. I headed to the room, which I haven't even been to yet. I entered the room. It pretty basic. Just a one color wall, two beds, and nightstands. That was it, the rest was our things. I roomed with Enoch, which sucked for me. He knew about my love and care for Olive already. I hated how everything started, but it'll get better, right? It has to.

XxX

I woke up the next morning, the sun hitting my eyes through the window. I could make out the outline of someone standing in the doorway, but it seemed as if no one was there. Someone appeared in the doorway out of thin air. A short blonde-haired girl stood in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, the same sarcastic sounding, gravelly voice as always. "I'm Chloe. I was...uh..." She said. Her stutter was followed by her face becoming a bright, vibrant red. "What? What were you doing?" I said, meaning to be sarcastic this time. She looked around the room, the color not leaving her face. Silence. It went deadly silent. I guess I had to repay the favor. She showed me her peculiarity, now it's my turn. I looked over at her, staring heavily into her eyes. Then, I flashed out of her view, behind her. I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the frame of the door. "Shit!" She screamed. I covered her mouth as she continued to scream. "I'll ask once more. What the bloody hell were you doing in our doorframe this morning?" I asked in a deep, dark voice. "Please...stop." She begged. I wanted to see what she wanted. "And why should I?" I asked. "I'm...only fifteen. I'm scared." She said, tears rolling down her cheek. I felt sorry. I didn't normally feel that, but today, I did. I pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry." I said. She looked as if she did wrong, but didn't really know how to feel. "It's okay. I shouldn't have creeped on you like that." She said. "But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," I said, looking to see a bruise was left in her shoulder, "See, I left a bruise on your shoulder." I continued, rubbing a finger along the bruise. I cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at me. She smashed her lips into mine. I would pull back, but I didn't. She forced her tongue into my mouth, my lips opening. We battled for dominance, neither of us giving in. She eventually gave in. I slowly rubbed my tongue over the roof of her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. I pulled away, looking into her eyes lustfully. "So someone's been snogging someone's face off." Enoch snickered. I saw Chloe go invisible as to hide her blush. "Why do you care so much?" I asked. He grimmly smiled. "Oh, I don't. But I bet Olive would just love to hear this." He whispered. He dashed off to see Olive. Chloe slowly reappeared. "Now you want to show up." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. I just...don't want to get in trouble." She admit. "Trouble? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Look, let me talk," She started, "Miss Peregrine, she doesn't want me near anyone dangerous since I'm one of the youngest." I pushed her onto my bed and locked the door. "Well, we're gonna have to keep this relationship under wraps then won't we?" I said. I pulled her down and climbed on top of her. I slowly licked across her jaw, nibbling at her chin. She let out a soft, quiet moan. "Be loud if you want, I don't care." I said. She got a bit louder, starting to be more fearless. I strapped her arms to the bed with my peculiarity. Loud knocks were at the door. "Breakfast time!" A peculiar yelled. I let her free of the 'straps' and headed down for breakfast. Olive stood at the door. Her face went bright red. "Oh...um...I'll see you guys at breakfast. She bolted into her room, rather than to the dining room. I let Chloe leave first. I followed behind her. I stopped at Olive's room, listening to hear if anything was happening. I heard nothing and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. I prayed that she'd respond. Again, nothing. "What were you thinking?!" A voice screamed. Who was she talking to? Everyone was in the dining room. I barged into the room, a loud this echoing throughout the room and the house. Olive looked up quickly from where she was. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked...sad. I sat down next to her. "Why're you sitting next to the trash?" I asked. She still said nothing. "I thought you didn't care anymore. I was so worried when you did...that." She said. Her voice waivered. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her forehead. "You know I'll always care about you. I don't know why putting another girl in my life means I don't care about you." I told her. "You were snogging her face off!" She joked. "Shut up!" I responded, "I love you." I whispered. I kissed her forehead again. She took that opportunity to smash her lips into mine. It was passion filled and sort of a 'stick it to her' thing. She had lust in he eyes, the same as mine. "Ahem, well if you two are done here, we've been waiting a very long time downstairs." Miss Peregrine said very sternly. I kissed her forehead and helped her downstairs.


End file.
